1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump with a manometer movably received therein to indicate pressure within an object being inflated by the air pump.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional air pump has only one function, i.e. to inflate an object. During the inflating process, the operator does not have an accurate understanding of how much pressure has been built up inside the object such that the operator has to use a manometer to measure the pressure inside the object. That is, the operator has to prepare two isolated elements to complete the inflating process and to measure the pressure within the object.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved air pump to mitigate the aforementioned problems.